A multiplayer session provides players of a video game with the ability to compete against other players either individually or in a team setting. Existing systems and services can provide functionality for a group of players participating in a multiplayer session to audibly communicate with one another using an in-session voice “chat” service. However, a player may be unable to, or the player may be incapable of, using voice to communicate with the other players participating in the multiplayer session. For example, a player may have a disability such that the player is incapable of hearing (e.g., the player is deaf or has a hearing impairment). In another example, a player may be playing a video game in a quiet location where voice communications audibly output by a device speaker will disrupt other people close to the player (e.g., the quiet location may be a library where others are quietly reading or a room where an infant or a small child has fallen asleep, etc.). Without the ability and/or capability to hear what the other players are saying via the use of the in-session voice chat service, the player can be disconnected from the complete gaming experience.